bakuganbattlesforeverfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Charlie Abbott
Hi Charlie. Also it it cool that you are the found of this wiki! 08:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I hope you like this wikia getting suspended, and your ip adress. ^_^. Meaning you can't create or log onto ANY wikia, due to power right abusses. Alright i'm going to contact central. XD Byes!!! ~Kellyn Why? 11:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) 1. I never agreed to join your wikia. 2. I'll unblock you soon. 3. Tell Dan of Aquos if he threatens me one more time, oh boi. ~Kellyn okay okay i'll stop only if kelly unkicks me and says that i am NOT egyptian duelist0000 i don't know who found out but can you tell her please to unkick me? thanks. A bunch of vandals, whip 'em with the electric sword! Dan of Aquos 17:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Dan of Aquos 17:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) um you havent been here lately. Dan of Aquos 22:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...this seems very similar to my wiki, Bakugan Brawls Wiki, which was crated before this place. Y U copy my idea? I'm sure there are no rules against making similar wikis but dude, that's pretty rude if it was copying my idea. Perseus Haolysce 21:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Charlie , its me Andrew , I just wanna ask if we can hold a tournament on the chat say , next Saturday? Thanks alot , Andrew Hi I just came by to say hi. LOL Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! 13:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE May i please use Nyanja for the Tourney? BTW, you`re.... well...... kinda ABUSING YOUR POWERS! Sorry to say that, but it is not cool to KB anyone cuz he/she does not follow the rules! BTW BTW, permanent KB`ing?! Do not please. BTW BTW BTW, i want the best for this Wiki. Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 15:56, September 12, 2011 (UTC) K Okay. Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 14:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thnx Thanks for making me `Crat! Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 16:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Why do you want AOH to give you a hug? Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 16:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No worry I give it back on 11:35, but do not say things like that please. Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 08:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Charlie Charlie, i am sorry if i did hurt you, i hope we are still friends. -Taylean2002 Somebody is going to destroy the world!! IT`S ME! WHUAHAHAHA 14:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! I kind of used the Chat Moderator Userpage thing from Bakugan Wiki and made it into a template for Chat Moderators on here. Here it is! (Now : it only has me on there, but if there are anymore Chat Moderators on here, please tell me and I'll add them to the template.) What do you think of it? (If you have any problems with it, just tell me and I'll fix it and/or remove it if you want me to. Just saying...) ~Valentin 98, September 19, 2011 17:29 PM